A series of processings for manufacturing of semiconductor devices include a processing to remove an unnecessary film from a peripheral portion (a portion in the vicinity of outer periphery from which a semiconductor device product may not be obtained) of a semiconductor wafer (hereinafter, simply referred to as a “wafer”). As a method for removing an unnecessary film, a wet etching method is commonly used, in which a chemical liquid is supplied to a peripheral portion in a state where a wafer is rotated in a horizontal posture. When an unnecessary film is removed by a wet etching, an etching liquid of a relatively high temperature (for example, SC-1 liquid of about 60° C.) is used in some cases. In that event, there is a problem in that if the wafer gets cold, the etching liquid is then cooled, which makes it difficult to obtain a sufficient reaction rate. In order to solve this problem, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-54932 discloses a configuration in which, when a wet etching is performed on a peripheral portion of a wafer, hot gas is sprayed onto at least the peripheral portion of the wafer to increase the temperature of the peripheral portion.
When a periphery removal processing is performed on a wafer having a plurality of films laminated thereon, the wafer temperature for etching each film should be changed in some cases. For example, when an upper layer is processed at a high temperature using a first etching liquid, then a lower layer should be processed at a low temperature using a second etching liquid. In the apparatus as described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-54932, it is difficult to rapidly decrease the temperature of the wafer after increasing the temperature, and there is room for improvement in that point.